


Pretend With Me

by CrypticCrowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fake boyfriends to actual boyfriends, its fluff, this is another tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCrowns/pseuds/CrypticCrowns
Summary: The prompt was "I need to pretend we're dating" and since I'm suddenly trash for this ship, I had to write it~





	

When Futakuchi Kenji agreed to go out for coffee with Aone, he had expected the outing to be quiet. He had figured maybe he could catch up on some of his class work while drinking tea. Maybe he and Aone could even talk about some upcoming practice matches. The whole sum of it, is that Kenji thought, that when he accepted Aone’s request the night before, he’d be met with a quiet and peaceful morning, but a certain Yahaba Shigeru had some unexpected plans. 

It traces back to around three months ago, when Yahaba had let it slip to Watari that he had a crush on a guy from a different school, so automatically the libero took it as that Yahaba was in a secret relationship that he had just decided to not tell his best friend about. Now, that’s where the problem started. Yahaba didn’t have a boyfriend, and by crush, he meant that during a practice match with some random school, he picked a cute guy from the team and deemed him worthy enough to be crushed on. But of course once Watari questioned, rather loudly, about the so called boyfriend, Yahaba couldn’t deny the guys existence, especially since the entire team was watching them. So, Yahaba let the lie ride, and to be honest, he had almost completely forgotten about it until Watari brought it back up while he stretched after practice.

“Are you busy tomorrow morning, Shigeru?” Watari had piped up beside Yahaba, stretching over his leg, tips of his fingers barely reaching the top of his shoe. “Well.. we don’t have practice Saturday morning, and I’ve finished up all my homework so far, so I think I’m free, why?” Yahaba asked, glancing sideways at Watari as he stretches his arms out. “I want to meet your boyfriend” Watari stated with a sure nod, switching to stretch over his other leg now. “My what?!” Yahaba exclaimed, almost choking on air as his eyes widened. “Your boyfriend? You two haven’t broken up, have you?” The frown that pulls at Watari’s lips makes a gush of shame run through Yahaba. He had completely forgotten about his lie. “O-oh! Yeah.. my boyfriend, um.. He’s.. busy, Saturday morning. He gets…..” Yahaba trailed off as he tried to form another proper lie. It was almost too hard to even think with Watari watching him like a hawk. “He gets what?” Watari mused, eyebrow moving upwards with his question. “Coffee, he gets coffee with his friends every Saturday. So we can’t meet him” Yahaba beamed after he finished his lie, trying to look sympathetic. The noise Watari makes warns Yahaba that the smaller of the two wasn’t going to give up. “He can make time for you, can’t he? It’ll just be for like ten minutes, come on, please, Shigeru?”

And that, was how Yahaba found himself dug into such a deep lie that now, he was running towards the coffee shop like his life depended on it, trying to beat Watari there so he’d have time to find someone to play as his boyfriend for the day, just long enough for Watari to get off his case, then he’d let it ride smoothly for a week before telling Watari he and his boyfriend broke up.

Now, this is also how Kenji’s peaceful morning got ruined by someone running into the coffee shop and right up to him, seating himself down practically in his lap.

“Can.. I help you?” Kenji asks slowly as he sets down his coffee to glance at Yahaba. Of course he couldn’t have one peaceful morning. It was always disrupted by someone or something. Usually, it’d be Kamasaki or Koganegawa that would be bothering him, not some stranger that seems out of breath. “I need you to pretend we’re dating” Yahaba finally says after a moment of panting. 

“Excuse me?” Kenji blanks, eyebrows furrowing together as Aone chokes on his tea on the other side of him. “I need you to pretend you’re my boyfriend. My best friend has thought I had a boyfriend for the past three months, and well, I don’t, and now, he wants to meet you- he wants to meet my boyfriend” Yahaba rushes out, eyes darting to the door to make sure Watari wasn’t here yet. 

“So.. we’ve been dating what, three months?” Kenji asks, relaxing back in his seat now. “Wait, you’re seriously gonna do this?” Yahaba asks, mouth hanging open. “Close your mouth, darling, you’ll catch flies” Kenji smirks, smile widening as Aone pipes up with a quiet “Futakuchi, you don’t have to do this..” 

“My name is Yahaba Shigeru. My best friend's name is Watari. You can use my first name, since we’ve been dating for three months” Yahaba grins now, nudging Kenji jokingly, a friendly gesture. “Futakuchi Kenji, where’d we meet anyways?” Kenji asks as he scoots over to make more room for Yahaba in the booth. “Dog park, I have a dog, her names Momo” Yahaba tells him as he removes his jacket, getting more comfortable in the booth now. “I’m allergic to dogs” Kenji pipes up, eyeing Yahaba over his cup of coffee. “There's places to jog at the park, you know” Yahaba rolls his eyes before his eyes fall onto Aone.

“Who’s your friend?” Yahaba asks Kenji who glances over at Aone as well. “Takanobu Aone, he’s a good friend of mine and the reason I’m even here right now. So you can thank him, cause he practically got us together” Kenji jokes, grinning at Yahaba before the coffee shop door opens and they all look towards the door. “That’s him, my best friend. Don’t fuck this up, please” Yahaba whispers hastily to Kenji as he gets up. “My middle name is perfection” Kenji states as he gets up as well, watching Yahaba hug Watari before Watari glances at Kenji, immediately starting to evaluate him based on looks first. 

“Watari! Ah, it’s so lovely to finally meet you, Shigeru has told me so much about you, I never thought you’d be so short though” Kenji throws in the joke, watching a smile crack Watari’s face. “Is that so? Shigeru hasn’t told me an ounce about you, so let's get some coffee and talk” Watari flags over a waitress as he sits down, watching Kenji slip into the booth before Shigeru. 

Once they’ve ordered, Watari sets out in asking Kenji multiple questions, things varying from personal questions to even how the two met and what they do for dates. Kenji is surprisingly really good at coming up with perfect lies on the spot, spewing them off with such happiness and compassion that Yahaba actually starts to wish he lived through the things Kenji was describing, just because each and every one of the events Kenji was talking about seemed like so much fun, like they’d be enjoyable to live through with Kenji.

The ‘date’ lasts a lot longer than anyone thought it would, and before anyone knows it, it’s lunch time. “I have to go home for lunch with my mother” Aone pipes up quietly as he stands, getting out of the booth after Watari stands to let him go. “I should be going as well, I have some work to get done before class” Watari sighs softly, but smiles brightly at his best friend and then at Kenji. “It was really nice meeting you, I hope to see more of you soon” Watari pats Kenji’s arm. “I hope so as well” Kenji pipes before Watari leaves right after Aone. 

“That… went a lot better than I thought it would” Yahaba snickers softly as he plops down into the booth again, watching Kenji fall into the seat in front of him. “I told you I could do this. Now… do I get anything for doing this?” A wide grin works it way onto Kenji’s face as Yahaba rolls his eyes. “Why? Do you want something?” Yahaba retorts as Kenji simply shrugs at him. “I don’t want anything besides your number and the opportunity to take you on dates, actual dates” Kenji’s grin works itself into a soothing smile as Yahaba thinks before he grins and nods “Alright, that actually sounds pretty good, so I don’t mind”


End file.
